


A Valentine's Day Surprise

by Synnyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Already Dating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shiki just wants his idiot, Valentine's Day, huge sap Myles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnyl/pseuds/Synnyl
Summary: Shiki is spending Valentine's Day alone, because his boyfriend's work called him out of town suddenly. He makes plans to get drunk, while his boyfriend makes plans to get home on time to surprise him.
Relationships: Myles Fray/Shiki Kurenai





	A Valentine's Day Surprise

February 13th

Shiki wasn’t completely happy. When Myles had gotten the call he had to go out of town for business, he wasn’t happy. No, not pouting. Even when Myles had tried to soothe him, Shiki still was mad. He was going to be gone on Valentine’s day too! They always had a romantic dinner at home before getting right down and dirty all night. 

Not this year though. Stupid job. Stupid Myles.

They tried to do a call every night, mostly for Shiki’s sanity, but Myles said he couldn’t tonight, saying he was busy or what-fucking-ever. 

…. No, Shiki wasn’t pouting. He was mad. Of course.

Ever since their second year of college when they had started dating, they always did something special for Valentine’s day because Myles was such a big sap. Going out to eat, getting flowers, giving Shiki a morning blowjob, all very endearing and romantic.

Not this year. Shiki was bitter. He had bought two cases of beer earlier that day in preparation for the shitty day that awaited him tomorrow. He was going to get drunk as fuck and _enjoy_ it damnit, because he couldn’t have his stupid boyfriend with him. 

He went to bed early that night, hating that he would wake up to an empty bed the next morning with no stupid doofy smile to tell him “Happy Valentine’s day Shiki!” 

He did not fall asleep pouting, he sure didn’t.

Valentine’s Day

6 AM

Myles wanted to surprise Shiki so bad. The meeting had gone off without a hitch and he was allowed to return a week early, just in time for Valentine’s. He had immediately booked a flight and tried to get home as fast as possible, even forgoing their daily call just to make it on time. He thought Shiki would have been suspicious with all of the background noise instead of his usually quiet hotel room. 

Walking up to the apartment’s door, he took his key and unlocked the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake him up. It was only six in the morning, but Shiki hated mornings with a burning passion so Myles knew there was no way he would be up this early.

Managing to open the door very slowly and quietly, he walked in and shut it softly, taking off his shoes and setting down his suitcase by the door, tip toeing around their apartment, checking to see if Shiki was awake for some bizarre reason. 

After passing the fridge once, he paused before going back and opening it up, shaking his head at the two cases of beer. Guess Shiki was really that depressed without him huh? The thought was endearing really. 

Shutting it, he slowly walked to the bedroom, poking his head in to see Shiki cuddled under the sheets, all of them piled up on top of him. Smiling gently, Myles walked in further and carefully slipped into bed, carefully pulling Shiki close to him.

Shiki, the cuddle-loving monster, immediately settled against him, letting out a soft, content sound being near someone else.

Cute. He was so cute. Myles half wanted to wake up Shiki and surprise him like that, but he decided against that, wanting Shiki to wake up for himself and freak out.

Shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath, he fell asleep cuddled up to his cute boyfriend, who was practically purring next to him.

9 AM

Shiki thought everything was so warm… and he felt someone next to him. It felt nice to have someone sleep next to him.

…. Wait. Someone sleeping beside him?

His eyes snapped open as he sat up, looking down at who the hell was sleeping beside him. 

“... Myles?” he whispered, touching his boyfriend's face. He let out a very soft sound, leaning into the touch. It really was him. Shiki didn’t know what to do. Myles wasn’t supposed to be back yet, he didn’t even really expect him to suddenly show up. So he did the best thing he knew how to do.

Curse.

“What the fuck are you doing here?! You asshole, you could have fucking told me you’d be back early! Jackass!” he pulled the covers off of Myles, cursing him out. Myles jerked awake, looking super sleepy and frightened.

“Wha…? Oh.. good morning,” he mumbled, hugging Shiki, stopping the tirade of cursing. “I missed you… and I wanted to surprise you, I know how much you love Valentine’s Day…”

Shiki was shocked into silence. His… stupid sappy boyfriend indeed. Asshole. He still couldn’t help but sniff. “Dummy…”

Myles chuckled, pulling away. “Can I have a Valentine’s Day breakfast? I’ll take you out to dinner… and do whatever you want.”

Shiki frowned, _not pouted_ , before nodding. “I guess, go take a shower, ya stink.” Extracting himself from his boyfriend, he pulled on his underwear before leaving the bedroom with Myles loudly complaining that he smelled fine, thank you very much.

After showering and eating breakfast with his cute, cute boyfriend, Myles dragged Shiki out of the house in slacks and a-little-too-tight black shirt, taking him to a flower shop and buying him a bouquet of roses, saying “they’re beautiful like you but you have thorns… only difference is that instead of cutting me you bite me” barely avoiding a slug to the shoulder.

Myles had reserved a table in a fancy restaurant a few months ago, but couldn’t cancel on such short notice once he had known about his business meeting. Lucky for him, he had come back early enough to not let the money go to waste.

He always splurged on Valentine’s Day because it was a romantic holiday! He wanted Shiki to feel special, because Shiki was special to him.

Plus, Shiki loved going out to eat, really. No matter what he said, he took advantage of it. Steaks, shrimp, salmon, he got it all. He knew Myles could handle the several hundred dollar bill, and besides, the day was for him.

Myles loved him so much. He was so cute when he was stuffing his face, doing his best to seem incredibly attractive but nothing could make him any less attractive or sexy to his boyfriend. 

“Shiki, do you wanna go home after this or do you want to go somewhere else?” He looked up, halfway through a large bite of steak. He paused, setting down his fork slowly.

“I want to go home and get fucked,” he said bluntly, not caring if anyone else heard. Myles felt himself blush, getting a few stares from nearby tables.

“O… okay… finish eating and then we can get home.” Shiki grinned, going back to devouring his steak without a care in the world.

After paying the bill (and NOT letting Shiki see the final amount) they headed home, holding hands loosely, just enjoying being around each other. Neither had expected to be together today, so they were milking every moment of it.

Myles was the first one to walk in, turning around to ask Shiki what he wanted to do, only to find himself pinned against the wall, immediately being kissed harshly by his larger boyfriend. He should have honestly expected it, knowing how horny Shiki could get even after a day without sex, so two weeks was hell for him.

His hands immediately snaked under Shiki’s shirt, tugging it out of his pants. He couldn’t deny he was a little horny too, especially with how sexy Shiki was being. He didn’t really expect Shiki’s hands to almost immediately grope his ass, but he didn’t really mind. 

He moved his hands to Shiki’s chest, pushing lightly. Shiki pulled away with a slight whine, pouting. “What? I wanna fuck.”

“I know, but I think the bedroom is better, don’t you?” Shiki thought for a moment before nodding, picking Myles up easily, hurrying to the bedroom like someone was chasing them. He shut the door with the back of his foot, immediately laying Myles down on the bed and kissing him again, working on undoing Myles’s belt. He wiggled, helping Shiki slip his pants off.

Shiki pulled away, immediately stripping down in record time. Myles couldn’t help but get excited himself, stripping too but not as fast as Shiki. Obviously Shiki was ready and whining for Myles to hurry up. 

“I even prepped myself when we were at the restaurant, why the hell did you think I was gone for so long?” Myles choked, coughing. 

“W-what?! At the restaurant?! Why?!”

“I was horny. I’m still horny. Hurry the fuck up and _fuck me damnit!_ ” Who was Myles to deny his pushy boyfriend?

Quickly grabbing his shoulders and flipping their positions, he grinned down at Shiki and pulled his leg up onto his shoulder. “As you wish sweetie pie,” he sang, immediately seeing Shiki scowl and open his mouth to tell him to fuck off, but choked back his retort as Myles pushed himself into Shiki, instead letting out a moan.

“Fuck… fuckkkkkkkk… that feels so good…” he moaned, arching his back. Myles really loved his boyfriend when he was like this. Reaching up, he gently brushed a nipple, getting a groan. “Fuck me hard. I want to not be able to walk tomorrow.”

“That’s what I was planning,” Myles muttered, rolling his hips before thrusting into Shiki, listening to him let out sounds of pleasure, biting his lip harder every time Myles reached up and pinched a nipple or ran a fingernail along his neck, seeing him swallow.

Soon Myles couldn’t handle it, whispering in Shiki’s ear, only for Shiki to turn his head and kiss Myles almost desperately, clearly on the edge himself.

They both came at the same time, lost in each other on such a romantic day.

Myles ended up cleaning him and himself, as Shiki lay on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He could go for another round, but he could feel himself being lulled to sleep, especially as Myles carefully cleaned him. It was nice to have someone care for him, especially in such a loving way. 

Maybe that was why Shiki loved Myles, he was always incredibly gentle and loving with him, no matter his temper or issue. Sometimes he deserved the yelling honestly, but it was nice to know that even after a fight, there was someone he could come home to who wanted to patch things up, either with a kiss or a fuck. 

He felt the bed dip as Myles sat down beside him. Shiki opened an eye lazily, looking at his boyfriend smiling down gently at him. “Are you going to just sit there or cuddle with me?” he muttered, almost sleepily.

“In a bit, can you sit up?” he asked, brushing Shiki’s hair. Sighing, he sat up, leaning against his pile of pillows.

“What is it? I want to sleep now, with you… make it quick.”

Myles reached into the nightstand, Shiki watching him curiously, wondering what it could be.

Shiki felt his heart pick up as Myles pulled out a small box. No way. It couldn’t be. No. Fucking. Way. 

He felt his jaw drop as Myles got off the bed and knelt in front of him, opening the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a fiery red jewel..

“Shiki Kurenai, would you marry me? I want you with me forever,” Myles said, smiling at him with the softest look.

Shiki swallowed past the lump in his throat, blinking. “What… the fuck? Of course I want to marry you, you asshole… I love you,” he muttered, trying to keep his emotions under control, half-wanting to cover his face, knowing he was blushing.

Myles carefully picked up his hand, taking the ring out and slipping it on Shiki’s ring finger. “I don’t know which last name you want, but I don’t care as long as we’re together,” the sappy shithead said, sitting back up beside him.

“...Sap. Where’s your ring?” Shiki said, eyeing Myles’s bare ring finger. Myles, the bitch, winked. 

“Look in your nightstand drawer, maybe you’ll find something.” Shiki reached over and dug in his messy drawer, feeling the velvet box and pulling it out, opening it to see a matching ring.

“It’s really beautiful Myles…” he murmured, taking it out of the box.

“I know, I thought of you when I bought it… oh but I engraved the inside…” 

Shiki carefully tipped the ring, looking at the inside of the ring.

_My better half._

“That’s some sappy ass shit,” Shiki declared, taking Myles’s hand and slipping on the ring, taking off his own to read his own engraving.

_My cuter half._

“Really sappy shit,” he muttered, slipping it back on. Myles gently took his hand, entwining their fingers.

“Only for you… let’s sleep okay? I can’t imagine what everyone will say once we tell them… I’m sure Kain will be very excited,” Myles laughed, shifting and laying down, still holding Shiki’s hand.

Shiki snorted, laying down too. “Yeah and Luka will be squealing with Kain… Kaze will go ‘oh fucking finally’... Rein will just say congratulations or some shit… Orin will be happy and give us one of his stupid tiny smiles…” they talked softly, not knowing who fell asleep first, trying to figure out everyone’s reactions.

Shiki thought it was a wonderful day to spend with his boyfriend… no… his new husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Valentine's Day 2019 for my best friend! I hope you guys enjoy it. Hit me up on my socials!
> 
> Socials:  
> Twitter: synnyl1205  
> Tumblr: synnyl


End file.
